


If you die, I am going to kill you

by wideeyednarcoleptic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Stiles is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideeyednarcoleptic/pseuds/wideeyednarcoleptic
Summary: Stiles is furious with Scott. His dad was dying, Lydia was catatonic, and Stiles blames Scott. At least until Melissa tells him what Theo did, and what exactly happened in the library that night. Then Stiles has a whole different set of emotions. (Set during 5x11)AKA Stiles is a good friend, Scott is an idiot and Melissa is amazing





	If you die, I am going to kill you

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally only going to be like 1000 words, but I got carried away with it. Sorry, not sorry! 
> 
> Basically, I was really mad with the way the portrayed Stiles in this episode. Because Stiles a great friend and regardless of how mad he was at Scott, he would have freaked about that the fact that SCOTT FREAKING DIED! So I fixed it :) 
> 
> Enjoy, see more notes at the end :)

Some days just really suck. For Stiles, today just happened to be one of those days. What was that thing that Deaton always said? Regression to the mean? Well, Stiles couldn’t help but think things must have been too good for too long because right now, things really fucking suck. 

Stiles vaguely remembered the events that had transpired in the past few hours. Everything had fallen apart in a blur. He remembers confronting Theo. He remembers finding his dad bleeding out on the brink of death. He remembers holding him, waiting for help. He remembers sirens and people shouting. He remembers waiting for what seemed like hours to hear anything. He remembers Melissa telling his dad would be ok, and the relief that followed. He remembers later being informed that his dad was now dying, and no one could tell him why. He remembers being told about Lydia. He remembers taking off to find her, which leads him to where he is now. 

Stiles couldn’t help the emotions flooding through him as he stared into Lydia’s room through the door that had just been slammed in his face. Hurt, Regret, Rage, he couldn’t help as these feelings filled him. He couldn’t help the anxiety building in his chest. He couldn't help his mind wandering from Lydia, to his dad, to Theo, to Scott. 

Scott, the guy who was supposed to be his best friend, wasn’t there while Theo destroyed Lydia, while he nearly killed his dad. Two of the most important people in his life were dying, and where was Scott now? How could he let this happen? 

Stiles spun around, intending to go find the alpha. To give him a piece of his mind, and get some answers. However as soon as he turned around, he was stopped, suddenly finding himself face to face with Melissa McCall. The mother of the very person he was searching for. 

“Stiles” she moved to talk but was cut off by Stiles.

“Where is Scott?” He demanded. Stiles felt an overwhelming need to find him. He needed to know why Scott took Theo’s word over his. Why Scott wasn’t there. He needed to know what was happening to his dad, to Lydia. He needed to know what the hell was going on and Scott was the only one who had any sort of answer. This was his fault after all. This was all his fault. Scott trusted Theo, he had let this happen. Stiles was angry. He was beyond angry. He was livid, pissed, whatever you want to call it. Stiles was it. 

“Stiles,” Melissa said again. This time she placed a soft hand on his shoulder “You need to calm down” 

Stiles threw her hand off his shoulder “Calm down?” he repeated, “I don’t need to calm down. I need to find Scott!” He started to walk away when Melissa grabbed him forcefully by both of his shoulders. She quickly spun him around to face her. 

“Stiles, if you are going to go find him, you will need a clear head. A lot has happened tonight. If you want to talk to Scott, you need to calm the hell down!” Her voice was cold, a drastic difference from how she was when his dad had been brought in. Different from the way she had spoken to him when she told him that the Sheriff was going to be fine, or how she spoke when he wasn’t. She was suddenly speaking to Stile’s the way she spoke to Peter, Deucalion, or Gerard or anyone who had or seemed that they would hurt Scott. She was cold as if Stiles was suddenly one of the bad guys. 

“What? Are you afraid I'm gonna hurt him? Like I am suddenly the bad guy here?” He questioned. “After everything that has happened tonight, I am most definitely not the bad guy! I just want answers! Which by the way, no one has been able to give me. All fucking night! I held my dad as he was bleeding out waiting for help to arrive, because of Theo. The same Theo that Scott decided to trust, rather than his best fucking friend. I just want to know what the hell is going on, and why!!” Stiles hadn’t realized he had been yelling until Melissa flinched, drawing him out of his rant. Stiles felt a tinge of guilt, lowering his voice. “I was watching my dad die. No" he corrected himself "I am watching my dad die and I am unable to do anything about it. Do you know what that is like?” Tears began streaming down his face. Stiles reached up to wipe them away with frustration. 

Melissa shook her head, before letting out a tired sigh “No, I don’t” her hands shook as she slowly removed them from Stile’s shoulders. “I do know that fear though. I know what it is like to be scared you are going to lose the most important person in your life Stiles. I live with that fear every day." Stiles opened his mouth to tell her that it wasn't the same thing, but Melissa held up a hand, effectively silencing him. "I don’t know what it’s like watching someone you love die, but I do know what it is like to arrive too late and find them already dead. I know the feeling that I was too late to save him.” Stiles took a step back, confused as Mellissa continued “I know what it is like to run into the library to see my son's dead body laying on the floor. I held his body in my arms. I held him. He wasn’t breathing, his heart wasn’t beating. It hadn’t for almost 20 minutes. I know what it is like to desperately scream at him to open his eyes and roar. To howl. To wake back up, to breathe again.” She took a deep breath, letting out a sigh “And I know what it is like to try to keep his best friend from killing him, after I just lost him, and got him back.” 

The rage and adrenaline that had been filling Stiles up until this point left him. As did his breath. Any energy that had been in his cells had vanished. It was very quickly replaced with a feeling of dread. “What?” he breathed out.

The tears that had been forming in her eyes threatened to spill over as Mellisa murmured “Stiles, he died. He had been dead for almost a half-hour” 

Stiles thought back to when he had seen Scott that night. He had looked bad. Really bad. Scott had told him that the Sheriff wasn’t the only one hurt that night, and Stiles blew him off. He had told him that he would heal. He hadn’t thought about how badly Scott must have been hurt if he hadn’t already healed. 

Stiles suddenly couldn’t breathe. Panic filled him. He was too caught up in himself. Too caught up in his rage that he didn’t realize that he could’ve lost his best friend. That he did lose his best friend. For near thirty minutes, Scott had been dead.

Panic continued to race through Stiles as he couldn’t help but think about what could’ve happened. He almost lost his dad. He almost lost Lydia. He can still lose them both. And on top of that, his best friend had died. 

He thought back to what Theo had told him in that parking lot. 

_ “You can save your dad, or you can help Scott,” He told him, “You can’t do both” _

Stiles didn’t even think about what could have been happening to Scott. He had just raced to his dad. He didn’t think that Scott could have been dead. 

Before he could realize what was going on, Melissa had pulled him into an empty room. She sat him on the edge of the bed and began speaking with her usual soothing voice. Telling him to breathe, to calm down. She was running a comforting hand up and down his back. 

Stiles took a deep breath. Inhale for eight seconds, hold for seven seconds, exhale for six. He did this once, twice, three times as he felt his breathing beginning to return to normal and his heart rate began to slow. He repeated the breath a few more times before asking “What happened” his voice quiet, his breath refusing to put any sort of volume in the words. He looked at Melissa, who grimaced.

She took a seat next to Stiles. “I don’t know the full story.” she took a deep, steadying breath. “It was Theo." Tears were forming her eyes once more. "He tried to get Liam to do it, using his anger and Hayden’s… " her voice broke at the mention of the dead girl’s name, unable to continue. She took a moment to compose herself before trying again. "The super moon got the better of them all. Liam lost control. Mason managed to get there in time to stop Liam, but then Theo showed up. Theo did it himself in the end." at this point, her face was wet with tears "I got there about 20 minutes later.” she paused before adding in a whisper “20 minutes after he had been dead" 

She leaned her head on Stiles' shoulder, a breath shuddering through her body. Stiles wrapped an arm around her trembling form. The two of them sat there in a sad quiet. Trying to gather themselves enough to speak. The events of the night had caught up to them both. 

Stiles pulled away after several minutes, leaning forward. Placing his head in his hands he turned his face slightly to glance at Melissa.

“Where is Scott?” He asked “I need to find him” Stiles's need to see Scott came back to him at full force. This time it wasn't with the urge to punch him or give him a piece of his mind. This time it was the urge to hug him, to touch him and to make sure he was alive. He didn’t care about the fight or how mad he was. He needed to see for himself that his best friend, his brother, was breathing; that his heart was beating. That he wasn't dead. “I promise I won't tackle him this time” 

Melissa smiled sadly at him, understanding in her eyes. “He went to the bathroom about 20 minutes ago. I would check there”

Stiles stood, facing his friend's mother. “Melissa, I’m so sorry” he glanced down at his hands “thank you” he kept his gaze fixed on the slight tremor in his fingers, unable to look her in the eyes just yet. 

Melissa gave him another soft smile, standing alongside him. “It’s ok Stiles. You have had a rough night. You’ve been through a lot in just a few hours” 

Stiles shook his head, “So have you it seems.” He ran a thumb over the skin between his thumb and forefinger on his other hand. “I just don’t know what I would do if I lost my dad, or Scott, or Lydia or anyone...” he trailed off. 

Melissa pulled him into a loving embrace, startling him. “I know Stiles, I know.” she said quietly in his ear “Scott’s fine, he is gonna be fine, he's Scott. He always is. And Lydia will recover, she is strong. This won't stop her.” She held Stiles tighter “And I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that your dad is going to be ok” she promised. 

He managed out wet thank you into Melissa’s shoulder, before reluctantly pulling away. “Go find Scott, Stiles” Melissa told him, as if he needed prompting. He wiped his tears, nodding, before rushing off to find his friend. He sent another murmur of thanks over his shoulder towards the nurse as he ran out of the room. 

As he wandered through the halls of the hospital, Stiles thought back to his last interaction with Scott. 

_ “What do you mean you don’t know?” Stiles demanded. “Twenty minutes ago, he was fine, and now it looks like someone took a baseball bat to his neck.” Stiles fumed. _

_ He was confused and frustrated. Melissa had just told him his dad was going to be fine, and now, suddenly, he was on the brink of death once more. He heard the doctor begin to say something about minor internal bleeding before he interrupted. _

_ “Did you say minor internal? Since when is anything internal minor?” he asked incredulously, running a hand through his hair. “I need to know what is going on with him ok?” He knew his voice was picking up, that he was yelling, but he didn’t care.“Dr. Geyer, somebody needs to tell me what’s happening. Somebody needs to tell me what’s happening to him” When he said it the second time, he wasn’t looking at Dr. Geyer, he was looking at Melissa. _

_ He barely heard Melissa tell him “We don’t know” before his eyes drifted down the hall. Through the door, and landed on Scott. Scott, where the hell had Scott been. Scott trusted Theo, so where the hell had he been. _

_ He started taking slow steps toward the doors before breaking into a run and slamming into Scott, shoving him against the wall. Rage filled him as he threw Scott to the ground, landing on top of him. _

_ He ignored Scott’s grunt of pain as he asked “Where were you?” his voice an angry whisper “you trusted him, you believed him right? Huh? So where were you?” _

_ He moved to punch him before felt himself being pulled off Scott. He heard Melissa yelling as he found himself screaming, “Where the hell were you!” _

_ He barely notices Scott’s grunts of pain or the blood on his shirt as he pulls himself to his feet. He forced himself to calm down “Ok, Alright, Alright!” he declared, standing still, no longer fighting the hands that held him back. _

_ “You’re dad’s not the only one who got hurt," Scott muttered, not meeting Stiles’ eyes. _

_ Stiles resisted the urge to tackle him again. “Oh you’ll heal” he scoffed, shrugging off Dr. Geyer. Scott glanced down at his shirt, before pulling his jacket tighter around his body in a poor attempt to conceal the wound. Scott hesitantly looked up, forcing himself to meet Stiles’ eyes. _

_ “I’m not talking about me” _

Scott revealed what had happened to Lydia soon after that. Tears filled his eyes as he explained what Theo had done. How he and Parish had found her in the woods. Stiles had left to go find her after that, without another word to the other boy. 

Scott may not have been talking about himself, but he had been hurt. More than just hurt. He had died. And here he was, taking care of everyone else. Worrying about them instead of himself. Here he was hiding his injury. Trying to cover it up. Taking care of it in the bathroom instead of receiving medical attention. 

“Scott!” Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts the moment he pushed the door open and saw his friend laying on the floor, unconscious. He rushed to his side, skidding to his knees at Scott’s still form. Stiles pushed Scott so he was lying on his back. 

Scott had taken his shirt off, obviously tending to the wound underneath it before he passed out. It gave Stiles a clear view of the wound that had killed his best friend. It was raw, it just barely stopped bleeding. It was covering his torso, right below his ribs. You could see it go up, underneath his ribs, tearing through the skin, muscles, and organs. It looked horrible. Worry flooded through Stiles, as he saw just how bad it was. He had been dead. Scott had been dead. 

He gently began shaking Scott. “Scott, are you ok? Scott, come on. respond. Scott!” Scott gasped a sudden deep breath once Stiles finally yelled his name. His eyes shot open and he began trying to sit up. He eyes ran wildly around the room before landing on Stiles in confusion

“Oh no you don’t” Stiles pushed Scott back down again. “You just stopped bleeding, you are not going to start again” 

Scott reluctantly let himself be pushed back down to his elbows. a not so wince of pain shook through him. He let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes for a long moment. When he finally opened them, he dragged them up to meet Stiles’

Stiles sighed. Those damn puppy eyes. He almost laughed at how pitiful Scott looked. He can’t guarantee that he didn’t. He could see the guilt and remorse that was filling Scott. He could see the amount of pain he was in. He thought back to the moment in the hallway and realized that if he hadn’t been so consumed by emotion, he would have seen it then too. He could tell that there were so many things Scott wanted to say but didn’t know how. Stiles shook his head, a wet laugh escaping his lips, as tears he didn’t even know were forming dampened his face. 

He surged forward, wrapping his arms around Scott. He held him tightly, feeling his heartbeat. Feeling his chest rise as Scott breathed in surprise. All the signs he was alive. That Theo hadn’t taken Scott too. 

“You’re an idiot” he mumbled into the hug. He could hear Scott’s wet laugh as he finally wrapped his arms around Stiles, returning the hug. Realizing how awkward a position they were in, Stiles reluctantly pulled away from the other boy and stood. He offered his hand to Scott, who took and Stiles slowly helped him to his feet. Scott grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, before standing straight. As Scott began to sway, Stiles pulled him into a proper hug, even tighter than the previous one. Scott clapped his arms around Stiles, and they just stood there for a time, hugging each other. 

When Stiles was sure that Scott was actually alive. That he was standing in front of him. That he wasn't imagining things, he slowly pulled away. He kept one hand on his shoulder, though, has he searched for Scotts eyes.

“Scott, your mom told me what happened. I’m sorry. I can’t deny it, I am pissed. I am angry and hurt and confused.” Scott opened his mouth to respond but Stiles kept going. “But that can wait. We can deal with that later” he paused to take a shaky breath. “I almost lost my dad today, we almost lost Lydia, we could still lose them both, I can’t lose you too.”

Scott looked down, ashamed. He stared at the ground for a few moments before saying anything. “Stiles” his voice hesitant “I am so sorry. I tried, I did. I couldn’t protect you, or Lydia, or Liam or your dad. I can’t protect anyone” he sobbed. “I lost Stiles, I lost you, Kira, Lydia, everyone. I lost” his voice broke off in a dejected sigh, slight sobs shaking his body. 

“It’s ok Scott” he comforted the alpha “It’s not your fault” 

Scott jerked up to look at him “Yes it is. I trusted Theo, and look at what he has done. I trusted him… ” He trailed off, and Stiles just shook his head

“That is not your fault. You wanted to see the best in him, that is what makes you so good. Scott, It’s not your fault he abused that trust and became an evil bastard. It’s not your fault Scott” Stiles stated firmly. Scott refused to meet his eye, keeping his focus firmly on the ground. 

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh “Scott?” he said “Scott look at me” Scott slowly lifted his gaze to look up, and meet his eyes “It’s not your fault” 

Stiles could see the words sinking in. It would be a while before Scott believed him. That is just who Scott was. But he had heard them and that was enough for now. 

“Also Scott,” He said, addressing him once more “Don’t you dare die again” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, irritated at the look of surprise that appeared on Scott's face. He reached over and pulled him into another tight embrace. 

“You idiot’ He shook his head into Scott’s shoulder “No matter how mad I am at you, I am still your best friend. Hell, you’re my brother Scott. I can’t lose you. So don’t go getting yourself killed ok?"

"Cause if you die, I am going to kill you” 

They both laughed, filling the small space with the sound. Stiles pulled away from the hug, but kept an arm wrapped around Scott’s shoulders “Now how about we go make that son of bitch pay?” he said guiding Scott out of the bathroom.

As they walked together down the hall, Stiles thought again about what Deaton had said. Regression to the mean. Things have been bad for a while. It is time to even things out. And Stiles was starting with Theo. 

  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> OMG!!!! you guys were so nice on my last work and it was amazing! Thank you so much! It really made me want to get this one out as soon as possible!
> 
> Posts from me are going to be a bit slow, as classes are starting and I have to work :( so bear with me, I will do my best to get works out as fast as possible.
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Constructive Criticism are greatly appreciated
> 
> Be sure to check out my Tumblr (wideeyednarcoleptic)  
Love you guys!


End file.
